Josh and Grace's first meeting
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: A description of what might have happened when Josh and Grace first meet.


First meeting of Josh and Grace.

Stella and Dom are in the locker room talking about the new girl, Grace.  
Stella has already decided what is going to happen, she says " she's too blonde, cute, bet you its only a matter of days before Josh hits on her". Dom is used to Stella' gossip but he thinks this is pretty harsh and tells her so, Grace is married anyway so Dom thinks Stella is way out of line.  
Stella says that it hasn't stopped Josh before. Dom is losing his patience; "since when are you an expert on Josh's love life Stell, leave them alone"  
Josh walks in to the changeroom, overhearing the last part and asks "leave who alone ? you gossiping again Stella ? "  
She mumbles something inaudible and walks off  
Dom announces to Josh; " the new girl has arrived" but Josh isn't too interested; "...... oh ?"  
Dom adds some more info; " Lawson says she's a negotiator"  
Josh is silently changing, not commenting, then finally he asks; "what's her name ?"  
Dom replies; " Grace, Mrs Grace Barry"  
Now Josh understands Stella's comment, he says; "..... I see...."  
They walk out to the car where they are met by the others  
Lawson introduces Grace; " Josh you haven't met Grace, she's joining us from today"  
Josh nods at her, staying poker face  
Grace gives him her friendly smile. Whilst Lawson does his official start of the day talk, Josh has a million thoughts running through his head. He can't concentrate and he can't get that little smile out of his head.  
Lawson says something to him but he doesn't hear  
Josh responds; " uh ...; oh sorry ?"  
Stella notices; "what's wrong with you ? had a busy night ?"  
Josh frowns at her, says; " shut up Stella", and he does his best to avoid looking at Grace.  
To Grace he comes across as a non communicative type , probably disapproves of females in positions of authority, and in the TR, she notices his offhand manner with Stella.  
Lawson assigns Grace, Josh and Dom to a car.  
Josh drives, Dom makes friendly conversation with Grace. Josh doesn't say anything, he drives and occasionally finds himself looking at her seated behind, through the rear view mirror. Her smile fills up the mirror and he curses himself for the distraction.

Later that day at the end of the shift in the locker room  
  
Grace has changed and is standing at her locker putting on her jewellery. She says goodbye to Dom. Josh comes out of the shower, jeans on, no shirt, towel around his shoulders. He seems displeased to find a girl in the room or at least that is how Grace interprets his scowl.  
He starts walking towards his locker. She looks at him and he tries hard not to look at her but as he walks past her she says ; "not very talkative are you ?" He stops in front of her locker and looks her in the eyes, drops of water on his chest rising and falling with his breathing.  
He frowns at her, says ; " what would you like me to say ?"  
Now she wishes she hadn't said anything at all, he's standing right in front of her, the space between them seems charged. It's silent except for the sound of their breathing.  
The moment seems to drag on, she looks down, sensing that she can't meet his gaze. She's embarrassed and aroused.  
He stands there looking at her, sensing her embarrassment.  
He wants to hold her by the waist and pull her up to him, run his hands through her hair but he doesn't dare. It disturbs and annoys him that his ordered professional life is disrupted like this.  
He abruptly turns away and goes to his locker. He puts on a t-shirt, shoes and a black jacket. He quickly walks out mumbling ; "see ya tomorrow then". He doesn't look back for her reaction.  
She is still standing there fiddling with her wedding ring, her thoughts scattered.

Josh pulls his black jacket up against his neck against the cold, frowning, trying to control his emotions, he shoves his hands in his pockets and angrily pushes open the door. He strides outside, down the steps to the carpark, pulls out his keys and jumps into a dirty black ute. He turns on the ignition and puts in a CD ( loud rock). He revs up and drives off .


End file.
